


【SS】Reunion

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 旧坑存档\(^o^)/~





	【SS】Reunion

午夜。  
白日里喧嚣无比的城市被寂静笼罩，经过一场罕见的大雪之后，街道上几乎看不见任何行人，偶尔从远处传来一两声犬吠。  
穿一身黑色风衣的人匆匆地拐过街角，走进了教堂。  
教堂里只燃了三五盏圣体灯，晃动的黯淡照明在彩绘玻璃映出憧憧反光，正面的耶稣受难像有一半隐藏在摇曳的阴影中。  
那个人回头看了一眼，确定无人跟踪之后，钻进了告解室。  
过了片刻，黑衣的神父进了相邻的隔间。

“报价吧。”神父打扮的人淡淡说道。  
“三千万。”黑风衣的声音压得很低，在隔间的板壁上撞出阴测测的回响。  
“呵，这价码还不错。”神父低笑了一声，“姓名，时间，地点。”  
“我们不知道他的真名，至于时间和地点……”黑风衣顿了顿，似在回忆，接着十分笃定地说道：“十二月二十三日下午三点，他一定会出现在兰菲尔酒店，1705号房间。”  
“这就足够了。”神父点点头，“按我的规矩，先付一半作为订金。”  
“钱已经汇到您的账户。”黑风衣的语气里流露出些许掩饰不住的焦虑和担忧，“你真的能杀了这个人吗？”  
“付款是你的事，杀人是我的事，各自负责分内之事就好了，多余的问题用不着再问。”神父起身离开告解室，“十二月二十三日下午三点，记得把另外那一千五百万转账给我。”  
等黑风衣紧随其后钻出那座小小的木房子，神父已经不见了。

十二月二十三日。

高耸入云的摩天大厦天台上，出现了一个身穿清洁人员制服的身影，那人低低地戴着一顶鸭舌帽，帽檐落下的阴影遮住了他的容貌。  
他的手里提着个很大的箱子，确定四周无人之后，他快速来到栏杆附近，从上衣口袋里抽出一个小小的望远镜，观察了一下对面的兰菲尔酒店。  
接着，他很快地放下箱子，打开箱盖，露出里面拆散的狙击枪。  
修长稳定的手一件件拿起各部分零件，迅速将它们组装成散发着幽寒气息的致命武器。  
杀手轻轻抚过冰冷的黑色枪管，嘴角逐渐形成一个令人战栗的弧度。  
他架起枪身，在十字镜中搜索对面的窗户，很快就锁定了早已勘察数次的1705房间。  
房内现下并没有人，杀手瞥了一眼腕上的手表，距离三点还有一分钟。  
他重新凑近瞄准镜，屏住呼吸，将视线落在房门把手上。  
午后的惨淡阳光照着他的背，纽约冬季特有的寒风吹过他的面颊和指间。  
只是，这些外界因素都不足以分散他注意力，杀手先生在十秒之内调匀呼吸，右手食指轻轻搭在扳机上，静待着房门打开的一刹那。

十，九，八，七，六……  
透过瞄准镜，杀手先生已经清楚地看到，那扇房门的电子锁上闪过一下绿光，说明有人在外面有门卡刷开了门锁。  
五，四，三，二，一。

房门无比准时地打开了。

“...What the F**k！”咒骂出口的同时，手指也在身体早就熟稔的条件反射之下扣动了扳机！  
那枚经过消音的子弹呼啸过楼间近1500米的距离，穿透1705号房间的窗户，留下一个恐怖的弹孔。  
玻璃发出细微的破碎声，绽开了一朵蛛网状裂痕。  
然而，随之而来的并不是四溅的血花，而是子弹射入石灰质墙壁的闷响。

走进房间的人微微一愣，但很快就反应过来，利落地从腰间拔出了手枪，利用房间内家具的掩护快速移动至窗前，先是一抬手合上了百叶窗，接着又拉拢了厚重的天鹅绒窗帘。  
一击未中的杀手并没有立即离开现场，而是保持着原有的姿势，俯在瞄准镜前，似乎仍旧试图从那里窥见此行的目标。  
尽管对方已经极为敏锐地采取了隐蔽措施，杀手先生却好像还能看见那个目标留在自己视网膜上的残影……  
那是一张……与他如出一辙的面容。  
顶尖的杀手深深呼吸，终于勉力压下了狂乱的心跳，开始快速拆解枪械，有条不紊地将零件重新装箱，并从消防通道离开了大厦。  
侧门的偏僻拐角处，一辆黑色SUV正停在那里，杀手将箱子扔进后备箱，自己坐上副驾驶，那辆车立刻绝尘而去。

杀手摘下帽子顺手丢在后座，露出了先前遮掩住的面孔——以他的职业而言，这位先生长得无疑过于英俊了，拥有这种出众容貌的人显然更该成为明星什么的。  
“搞定了？”接应他的司机一边加速一边很轻松地问道，“我通知对方把余款打过来？”  
“别妄想什么余款了。”无敌英俊的杀手先生气哼哼地嘟囔了一句，停了三秒才不情不愿地承认：“我失手了。”  
“What the F**k！”司机狠狠一脚踩住了刹车，那句冲口而出的脏话从逻辑重音到声调高低几乎都跟几分钟前的杀手先生一模一样。  
“米罗！”并没有系安全带的杀手险些在前风挡玻璃上磕了额头，“你作死么！”  
“你居然还凶我……”司机转瞬间便换上一副泪眼汪汪的模样，可怜兮兮地盯着杀手先生哽叽起来，“加隆哥啊，一千五百万啊，够买多少好吃的好玩的好用的啊，这眼看着就圣诞节了，我都还没去采购呢，就等着这单办完……你，你怎么能这么伤我的心啊……”  
“闭嘴。”杀手先生有些头痛地扶额，“我已经够烦的了。”  
“别烦别烦，”米罗的脸凑近过来，小狗状摇尾巴，“没事儿的，人有失手马有失蹄嘛，这回没成还有下回，我去跟对方联系联系说两句好话，让他们宽限几天……咱们肯定能……”  
“你给我闭嘴！”海蓝色的眼中掠过异样的光，突然提高的声音里掺进一丝不易察觉的微颤，米罗吓得立刻噤声，见对方半天都没动静，又小心翼翼地凑了上来：  
“哎，加隆，你……没事吧？怎么，这回的目标……特不好办？”  
“别问了。”加隆微微皱起眉头，“这一单的确是砸在我手里了。回去之后，你先把订金一分不少地退给他们，然后……”  
“然后怎么？”米罗见他十分面色不善，也不敢再接着调侃了。  
“然后，从我的账户里，再提给他们一千五百万做赔偿。”加隆淡淡地说道。  
“什么？！”米罗猛地从驾驶位蹿了起来，脑袋结结实实地磕上了车顶棚，于是又呲牙咧嘴地坐回去了。  
“加隆，你疯啦？”米罗揉着脑袋叫起来，“就算你为了咱们在道上的名声，想买他们闭嘴，也没必要一赔一吧？再说，我们哪次不是轻松搞定，这回只不过是个意外……”  
“你懂什么。”加隆眯起眼睛，“这一千五百万当然不能白给他们，你得借着这笔钱帮我查清楚，究竟是谁要杀他。”  
“他？哪个他？”米罗有点迷糊地问。  
“你说呢？被磕傻了？”加隆轻轻踹了一下他的腿肚子，“快开车，你没听见后面已经有警笛响了吗？”  
“哦。”米罗重新发动车子，“你的意思是……让我去查目标？”  
“……嗯。”  
“查他干嘛？既然你不准备再动手，那自然是井水不犯河水，他跟咱们也没什么关系了。难道说……你认识他？”米罗踩上油门，车子加快了速度。  
“……他是我哥。”加隆沉默了片刻，终于轻声应道。  
“What the...”黑色SUV的车轮发出刺耳的刹车刮擦声，“咚”地一声撞上了人行道旁的方砖。  
“你有完没完……”加隆坐正身体，“滚到后面去，我来开车！”  
“……唔。”米罗答应一声，身手敏捷地翻到后座上，蓝眼睛瞪得圆圆的，语气里满是难以置信：“可是……怎么会是你哥？！我记得你说过，你哥他很早就……”  
“没错，他死了。至少，在我的记忆里，他已经死了十三年了。”  
“可是……”  
“别‘可是’了。”加隆截住了米罗的疑问，“其实，我知道的，也并不比你多。”最后一个字音已经几乎像是在轻声叹息。他耸了耸肩，再次发动车子，突然像是想起了什么，霍地拨转了方向盘，黑色SUV朝着兰菲尔酒店疾驶而去。  
“哎？你这不是打算要回……隆哥！你稍微慢点……慢点开啊！”米罗很没形象地大叫起来，一手死死抓着加隆的座椅靠背，一手抹掉额上瞬间冒出来的冷汗。

黑色SUV急刹在兰菲尔酒店的一处偏僻后门，这里通向酒店后厨，平时只有厨师和调酒师会出来抽根烟，再有就是每日的垃圾会从这里送出。加隆甩掉外罩的那件清洁人员制服，跳下车，确认四下一片安静，便推门进了酒店。  
米罗开着车绕到正门，只见那里已经停了三四辆警车，许多警察正在维持着现场秩序，并拉起了禁止通过的黄线。  
“至于么……NYPD就会小题大做。”米罗吐了吐舌头，正准备离开，却一眼瞧见人群里一个穿黑风衣的身影，正是那晚跟他见面的对方中介人。  
“还真是得来全不费工夫~”米罗轻声念叨一句，随即发动车子，将它停进酒店不远处的僻静小巷，然后下车走回正门，无声无息地到了黑风衣身后。  
“嗨，真巧，你也来看热闹？”他如同老友重逢般扬声招呼一句，右手极为随意地拍了拍黑风衣的肩膀，接着……快速从对方颈部掠过，修长手指间夹着的银针细如牛毛，蜻蜓点水似的刺入皮肤。  
以自身倚住瞬间歪倒的黑风衣，半搀扶半拖拽地带上了车子，扔进了后座。  
SUV再次发动，迅速驶离了兰菲尔酒店。

###

“哈喽，醒醒。”  
一杯凉水泼来，黑风衣悠悠地睁开眼，发现自己被结结实实地捆在一把椅子上，对面坐着个25岁上下的男人，正好整以暇地打量着他，那双锃亮的蓝眼睛里满是不怀好意的神情，而且有种让人脊背发凉的跃跃欲试感。  
“……你是谁？你要干什么？！”黑风衣——哦，或许现在应该叫“白衬衫”了，他的风衣已经被米罗脱掉，扔在了一边——瞪大了眼睛，有些莫名其妙地怒吼起来，“你小子知不知道我是谁？！”  
“哈，怎么不知道。”米罗笑笑地答道，“咱们不是前些天才见过面吗，还是在我主耶稣的注视下呢。”  
“……什么？”白衬衫的眼睛简直快要脱出眼眶了，冲口嚷道：“你是‘海龙’？你他妈的疯了？！我给你介绍了那么一单大生意，你他妈的就这么报答我？！”  
“嘘~~~”米罗竖起食指轻轻压在嘴唇上，“小点声好不好~我这里隔音效果可差呢，左邻右舍有个什么动静都能听得一清二楚，万一让旁边听见，对咱们俩都不好，对不对？”  
“……你他妈的……唔……”白衬衫的咒骂只出口一半，嘴里就被米罗用布条堵了个结结实实。  
“张嘴就骂人，真不是个好习惯呐。”米罗压低声音，“别这么生气嘛，我只不过想跟你谈谈。”  
白衬衫呜噜了两声，无奈满嘴都被塞严实了，只能用要杀人的眼神死盯了米罗。  
“不说话那就是同意了。”米罗歪着头微笑，“呐，我这儿有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”  
“……”  
认真地等了一会儿，见白衬衫不吱声，米罗才恍然大悟似的抚掌：“哦，对不起哈，忘了。”说着，身子越过桌子，伸手把对方嘴里的布条拽了出来。  
“……你小子……到底在玩什么花样？”白衬衫终于冷静下来了。  
他毕竟也在这行当中混迹许久，并且的确小有名气，看人自然是有些经验的。对面这小子虽然看起来一副不靠谱的样子……然而，那双蓝眼睛里隐藏的东西，却足够让他这个老江湖心里微微发瘆。他毫不怀疑这小子能保持着目前这一脸阳光笑容杀死自己，而且，绝不会是什么舒服的死法。虽然先前从没听谁提过道上闻名的杀手“海龙”是这个风格的……但是，隐藏在这个绰号背后的人有着迄今为止从不失手的纪录，想来应该不是什么好惹的人物。  
“我哪有玩花样？”米罗两手交叠支着下巴，睫毛忽闪忽闪地，眼神如同幼犬般清纯无辜，“好消息，还是坏消息？”  
“……坏消息是什么？”  
“我失手了。”米罗的语气听起来简直有些骄傲得意的成分。  
“……那好消息呢？”如果有可能，白衬衫真想当场掐死他。  
“你有钱赚。”米罗轻快地答道，“整整五百万。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“意思就是说，”米罗站起身来走到白衬衫背后，长辈似的拍他肩膀，附在他耳边轻声道：“你给我一个名字，我给你五百万。”  
白衬衫的瞳孔一缩：“你想问这单生意的雇主？”  
“哈，真是聪明人~”米罗拍了两下手，“我喜欢跟聪明人打交道。”  
“你真是疯了。”白衬衫冷道，“你以为我会告诉你？”  
“八百万？”米罗笑着继续问。  
“别做梦了！”  
“一千万？”  
“我绝不可能因为你这种臭小子坏了自己的名声！”  
“一千两百万？”  
“……现金？”  
“现金。”  
“成交。”  
“我就说嘛，你确实是聪明人。”米罗回到他对面坐下，施施然地翘起腿，“说吧，是谁？”  
“……海因斯坦。潘多拉·海因斯坦。”  
“……潘多拉？”米罗微微皱起了眉，“是个女人？”  
“你最好别小看了她，她可是……”后面的话音滞涩在喉咙里。  
子弹呼啸着穿窗而过的瞬间，米罗几乎完全出自本能地伏低了身体，那致命的冷风从他头顶刮过，头皮都因之发痛起来。  
“妈的，太大意了。”米罗咕哝着骂了自己一句，依着窗根又等了几分钟，外面毫无动静，他从腰间拔出枪，慢慢地低身移到墙角，拽了拽那里垂下的细线，厚重的窗帘自动合拢了。  
白衬衫还坐在那里，额头上的洞里汩汩流出鲜血，瞳孔已经涣散了。  
米罗又靠着墙等了片刻，这才拿出手机。  
“喂，加隆哥？那个……”他抬眼看了看白衬衫的尸体，“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息……哦，不对，应该说是两个好消息和一个坏消息，好消息是我知道了雇主的名字，还给咱们省下了一千五百万过圣诞节，坏消息么……”

###

兰菲尔酒店，17层。

“你小子真是够了。”加隆对着手机压低声音，“别卖关子了，快把雇主的名字告诉我。”  
“先生，这里是罪案现场，你不能进来。”一个女声突然响起，加隆悚然一惊，竟不知什么时候有人靠近了自己背后。  
他猛地转回身，面前站着的女人身形窈窕，眉眼清冷，黑发束成高高的马尾，黑色高领绒衣外罩着件米色风衣，看起来十分干练。  
见到加隆的面孔，那双幽深美丽的黑眸中，难以抑制地闪过一道惊异神色。  
“……我拿证件给你。”加隆按住手机的静音键，同时将右手探进口袋，慢慢地取出黑色皮夹样的东西，金色警徽在其上发出微光，“NYPD，东区，15局，我来看一下情况的。”  
“……请给我看看。”女人礼貌地说道。  
“没问题。只是你还没告诉我，你是谁？”加隆退后一步，身后就是1705号的房门。  
“高级特别探员，海因斯坦……这是我的证件……”  
那个名字出口的同时，加隆握在手里的手机突然震动了一下。  
他反应极快地往一侧躲去，几乎与此同时，对方已经从风衣口袋里掏出一把袖珍手枪。  
子弹射中1705号房门，留下清楚的弹孔。  
加隆刚刚稳住身体，海因斯坦的枪口已经又对准了他。  
就在这时，旁边的1707号房门突然打开，有人一把抓住加隆的手臂，将他拽进了室内。  
加隆条件反射地出手斜切那人的颈动脉，凌厉的攻势却在看清对方的时候骤然顿住。  
“……撒加……”他如同叹息般喃喃道。  
“加隆。”与他有着相同容颜的人同样轻声唤出他的名字，他的心也随着那声呼唤微微一颤，双眼里竟无端涌上一瞬间的酸涩。

“喂？加隆？加隆？！喂，你没事吧……”手机里还在继续传出米罗的声音，加隆无意识地看了一眼屏幕，将通话挂断了。  
“撒加。”他有些怔然地看着面前的人，太多情绪如鲠在喉，他却连一句话也说不出来，只得用轻咳来掩饰。

“亲爱的搭档，这真是太让我意外了，”海因斯坦那清冷的女声在门外响起，“你竟然真的没有离开，我原本还以为你已经在去JFK的路上了呢。怎么？是因为要等你那位可爱的警察兄弟，所以才一直留到了现在吗？这倒真不像是你的风格~~~”她用手枪在门上敲了几下，接着发出一声轻笑：“兄弟相见，一定有很多话要说吧？我可没那么不识趣。再会吧，亲爱的，我就先不打扰了哦。”说着，她竟真的收起枪，转身走了。

“……她是谁？”直到此时，加隆才意识到对方仍抓着自己的手臂，不由皱了皱眉，“……你放开我。”  
他的孪生兄长露出一个无奈的微笑，放开了手：“……加隆，我也非常不希望在这种情况下再见到你……如果可以……”  
“别再说了。”加隆忽然发觉对方的脸色苍白得有些可疑，“……你受伤了？伤在哪里？”  
“没什么。”撒加摇了摇头，“至于刚才那位……她是潘多拉·海因斯坦……”  
“闭嘴。”加隆恶狠狠地打断了他，几乎是猛虎下山式扑过去，一把抓住撒加的胳膊，强行把他拽到沙发边，硬按着他坐下，“别动。”  
解开对方的西装纽扣，加隆轻轻抽了一口凉气：右腹部的伤处涌出的鲜血已经浸红了撒加的浅蓝色衬衫。  
“……所以你才没走？你一开始就知道单凭自己根本就走不了！”加隆恨恨地低声说道，“如果可以，你肯定是一早就走了，我说得对吧？真可笑，有那么一瞬间，我居然还真信了那女人的话……真他妈的可笑！”他冲进卫生间，抓了条干净的毛巾，用随身的匕首三两下便破成几根布条，开始为撒加止血和包扎，“我简直就是个笑话！早知道这样，还不如干脆用那一枪……唔……”  
后面的抱怨被撒加用紧密湿热的吻封回唇齿之间，加隆用力挣扎了一下，突然想起对方腹部的伤势，只得由着他步步进逼，自己的呼吸也越发凌乱。  
“……你个混蛋。”长吻结束时，加隆像炸毛的猫一样瞪圆了眼睛，“都他妈什么时候了，你居然还有这种闲情逸致！”说着，伸手去扳对方的肩膀，“……让我看看。”  
对方却就势轻轻捧住他的脸：“我先看你一会儿，行吗？”  
“死开！我是要看看你那该死的伤。”加隆脸红了一瞬间，低下头去继续处理那伤口，还好，其实只是被子弹划破皮肉，看起来虽然十分凶险，倒也并不致命，只是……血稍微流得多了一点。  
“我真是多余回来，就该让你在这儿自生自灭。”他一边包扎一边嘟囔着，“说起来，你不是早就已经死了吗？十三年前的事了……我甚至还去参加过你的葬礼。”  
“我实在是想念你，于是就从地狱里爬回来了。”撒加的语气里依然听不出什么跌宕的情绪。  
“少说这些没用的废话！”加隆手指一颤，使劲系紧了那条临时绷带，满意地看着兄长的眉梢因剧烈疼痛而跳动不已，“既然没死，那为什么不……”话音突然顿住，加隆死死咬住后面的字句，微微别过头去。  
撒加终于神色一痛，轻轻用指肚抚过那渗出了血印的薄唇：  
“别这样，加隆。我当时真的……”  
“……算了，不用解释。”加隆自嘲般笑了笑，“现在解释什么也是一样。反正……你向来如此。”他站起来，朝撒加伸出手，“走路没问题吧？别指望我会背你下楼。”  
“我没事。”握住他的手借力站起身来，撒加恢复了平静的表情，声音里甚至微带了促狭的笑意，“这里是17层，即便你真要背我，我也舍不得……会累坏的。”

###

两人刚刚推开通向酒店后巷的那道门，一辆黑色SUV就伴着刺耳的刹车声停了过来，在路上擦出了显眼的车轮印。  
米罗心急火燎地跳下车，刚要扑上来给个大拥抱什么的，就被眼前两个一模一样的“加隆”惊住了：  
“……呃……加隆？”好歹能凭借服饰不同认出自己的搭档，米罗指了指他身边的人，“看来这位就是你哥了？你可没跟我说过，你们是孪生兄弟。”  
“撒加。”微笑着报出自己的名字，双生子中的兄长倒是对米罗的出现并不惊讶，“谢谢你赶过来。”  
“不用客气。既然是加隆的哥哥，那也算是我的哥哥了。”米罗微微眯起眼睛笑道，“快上车吧！前门那边的警察都还没走，咱们最好赶紧离开这个是非之地。至于说……”他歪着头看向加隆：“你见了亲哥哥就忘了好朋友，二话不说就挂我电话的事儿……回头再算账好了。”

车子很快发动，迅速离开了兰菲尔酒店。

潘多拉·海因斯坦站在酒店15层的一个房间的窗口，黑色SUV在她手中的狙击枪十字镜里越开越远，直到拐过巷口，消失不见。  
“他们已经走了，”她直起身来，拿出手机拨通一个号码，“纽约州牌照，MAS 1108。”  
对方说了几句什么，潘多拉眉目轻动，似乎很满意：“嗯，很好，就这么办。你把所有能用的人都调去，务必要做到万无一失……对了，行动之前，先派人去东区15局，用撒加的照片问一问情况。我刚才见到了他的孪生兄弟，据说是那儿的人……如果真是这样……你们必须更加小心，要弄得像是场意外才行。否则的话，善后就太麻烦了。”  
说完，她挂断了电话，重新凑近架在窗口的枪，从瞄准镜里打量着那条空无一人的寂静小巷，一抹冰冷笑意慢慢地爬上了她那弧度优美的嘴角：  
“亲爱的搭档，说实话，我还真有点儿期待事情接下来的发展呢。”

###

“到了。”米罗将车停在一处僻静的公寓楼前，“加隆，你们先上去吧，药箱在老地方。我去前面超市买点吃喝什么的，这地方很久没用过了，只怕连一粒米也找不出来。”  
加隆点点头：“谢谢。”  
“呵！在哥哥面前居然变得这么有礼貌了？”米罗调侃道，“你以前可从没跟我客气过啊！”  
“滚。”加隆在后面轻踹了他一脚。  
“这才对嘛！”米罗边躲边笑，“你们哥俩好好叙旧！”

“‘赤蝎’。”撒加看着米罗远去的背影，唇角的微笑有些玩味，“……他跟我想象中的不太一样。”  
“你还真是全知全能。”加隆眉目一凛，声音有些低沉，“看起来，我的生活，我认识的人，你都已经一清二楚了是吗？既然这样，我也没必要再跟你多说什么了。”  
“……加隆，”撒加用安抚的语气唤他的名字，“我只知道，你是我弟弟，也是……”  
“行了，矫情的话就收起来吧，免得让我胃疼。”加隆白了他一眼，按下了电梯按钮。

公寓是两居室，中间隔着近似方形的客厅，陈设十分简洁。桌面和地面上都落了一层尘土，看来真如米罗所说，这里已经很久没有人来过了。  
加隆先烧了壶水，然后翻出药箱，重新给撒加处理伤口。  
整个过程中两人都没有说话，屋子里只听见电水壶里的水翻滚煮沸的声音。

水壶的开关“啪”的一声跳起来，加隆也刚好完成了再次的消毒和包扎，他站起身来，却被撒加拉住了手臂：  
“加隆。”撒加开口打破两人间的沉默。  
“还有什么事？”低头看着孪生兄长，复杂的情绪在那双海蓝色的眼睛里滑过，又很快被他牢牢控制，“哦，是了，你在等我问你，对吧？”他重新坐下来面对撒加：“你在等我问你，这到底是怎么回事，你为什么会到纽约来，又为什么会被人追杀，是不是？”  
加隆调整着呼吸，露出略带嘲讽的微笑：“我不会问你的，你想说就尽管说好了，但听不听是我的自由。十三年前你死过一次，这些年来在我心里，就只剩下那个已经死了的撒加，他……”  
话音未落，撒加忽然朝他扑了过来，两人一起陷进了沙发里。  
几乎与之同时，一阵死亡的寒风无声地从他们上方掠过。  
“叮”的一响，那颗悄无声息的子弹恰好钉进了电水壶，细细的水流沿着缝隙淌了出来，滴滴答答地落到地板上。  
屋子里显得更加死寂。

“车里是不是开了GPS？”撒加保持着“压”在加隆上方的姿势，低声问道。  
“……米罗绝不会犯这种错。”加隆表情有些尴尬地侧过头，却难以完全回避对方那灼人的视线和徘徊在耳畔的呼吸，“肯定有人远程侵入了车载系统。”他语气肯定地说，“……那些要杀你的人真是阴魂不散。”顿了顿，终于忍不住道：“下去。”  
直到确认对面楼群没了动静，撒加才慢慢起身，顺势拉起加隆。  
两人借助沙发的掩护，矮身进入距离较近的卧室。  
这个房间大约有25平米，却只放了一张床和一个占了整面墙的大衣柜。厚厚的窗帘遮得严丝合缝，尽管现在是下午五点，屋里却好像夜里一样黑漆漆的。  
加隆坐在床上，拿出手机拨了米罗的号码，电话很快就接通了：  
“麻烦已经找上门来了。”他沉声说道。  
那一边的米罗提高声音嚷了两句什么。  
“不需要。”加隆听起来非常冷静，“我这里暂时没有问题，你先去把他们的情况搞清楚。有个中国人不是说过么，‘知己知彼，百战不殆。’”  
对面又说了几句。  
加隆的脸色陡然一暗，抬头看了撒加一眼，冷冷回道：“他不会告诉我的……我也根本不想听他说！”  
接着，他便挂断了电话。

###

“喂？加隆？喂？”站在超市里等待付款的米罗把手机拿到眼前看了看，不由得皱起鼻子喃喃道：“自从有了哥，这脾气可是变坏了不少！挂我电话都成了习惯么……”  
“后面的先生？请往前面来，到您结账了。”  
“哦，抱歉！我只顾着讲电话了，真是的！”米罗展示出一个灿烂的笑容，把手里的购物筐放在收银台上，从里面拿出六瓶装的啤酒，连同口袋里摸出的一张纸币，一起朝收银的姑娘递了过去：“不好意思……就结这个吧，至于其他的东西……我全都不要了。”

米罗抱着啤酒，侧身用肩膀推开一扇玻璃门，门上挂的铃铛发出清脆的一响。  
门口的一张方桌上摆着两排书，米罗把啤酒放在书上，返身将门上的“营业”牌翻个了面，把“闭店”那边展示给外面的人，并拉上了门内的铁栏。

刚刚回过身，一颗悄无声息的子弹就擦着他的侧脸飞了过去，距离近得险些在那张英俊的脸上留下血痕。  
“喵呜！”米罗发出极其逼真的猫叫，俊脸上露出很欠揍的笑容，“维尔洛德！维尔洛德！我爱死你了，不管被打几次都爱！果然是安静到令人发指又气场满满的哟！跟你的主人太像了有木有！”  
“我说过多少次，不要把啤酒放在书上，会留下难看的水印。”枪的主人冷冰冰地责备道，他脚边的一只纯白色波斯猫也跟着“喵”了一声，迈着优雅的猫步迎上来，傲娇地蹭着米罗的小腿。  
“哈喽Diamond，想我了吧？想我了吧？”米罗蹲下身去搔了搔猫耳朵，小猫满足地呼噜呼噜，背着耳朵蹭他的手。  
米罗摸摸它的头，然后站起身来看着面前那双冰湖样的蓝眼睛，用跟猫咪说话时一模一样的语气重复道：“想我了吧？”  
“滚远点。”  
见店主人微微侧过头，米罗嬉皮笑脸地凑过去，在那薄唇上轻轻一啄：“我就知道你想我了啊，亲爱的卡妙。”  
维尔洛德微声手枪静静地贴上他的肋骨：“还不赶快去把你那些该死的啤酒从我的当季新书上拿下去。”  
“YES！”米罗笑嘻嘻地举高双手，“MY LORD！”

“说吧，你又惹了什么麻烦？”仔细检查过每本书的封面之后，书店主人卡妙给自己倒了一杯花草茶。  
“这次真不是我的麻烦啊……”米罗很委屈似的皱了皱鼻子，顺手拉开一瓶啤酒，新鲜的泡沫微微溢出，他将嘴唇凑近去嘬了嘬，故意发出赞叹的啧啧声，“唔，我爱死这个了~你不想尝尝么，亲爱的？”  
“不想。”卡妙很淡定地答道，似乎很满足于米罗一脸受打击的样子。  
“唉……”后者也很配合地露出苦相，“那好吧，看来今天也不能欣赏到你微醺的美貌……”

无声而至的第二发子弹让米罗在闪躲时剧烈地晃动了酒瓶，颜色清爽漂亮的百威淡啤冲出瓶口，沿着他的手指流了下来，在长裤上洇出一个显眼的湿圆圈，他却毫不在意地笑：“亲爱的，别动气，我马上就说正事。”  
他又喝了一口啤酒，满足地咂摸了滋味后终于说出那个名字：“潘多拉·海因斯坦。”  
卡妙端着茶，起身往书店后面走去，他推开一道隐藏在墙上的暗门，门里是盘旋而下的阶梯。  
米罗像小狗一样亦步亦趋地跟在后面。  
暗门合拢，书店里突然安静下来，只余下一阵淡淡的酒香。那只白猫歪着头嗅了嗅，摆着胯骨走到正门边，姿势优雅地跃上专为它而设置的台子，在软垫上端端地坐下了，灵活的尾尖在身侧扫来扫去。

暗门内的两人一前一后下了楼梯，米罗按亮壁灯，照出一个方形的房间，三面墙都是高高的书架，上面摆满了一个个文件夹，房间正中的大桌子上放着好几台电脑，在他按动壁灯的时候，原本正在待机的显示器同时亮了起来。  
卡妙在桌前的转椅上坐下，开始快速敲击键盘，米罗难得安静地站在他身边，像在欣赏钢琴独奏似的盯着卡妙修长优美的手指看。

“潘多拉·海因斯坦。”大约15分钟之后，卡妙才停了下来，向后靠上了椅背。米罗揽住他的肩头，力道恰到好处地按揉着，卡妙微闭起眼睛，并没有拒绝。  
“她是海因斯坦集团总裁安德烈·海因斯坦的独女，也是集团现下的CFO，”卡妙轻轻说道，“这是北美最大的家族企业之一，主要从事进出口贸易，在世界各地都设有分公司或办事处……”  
“那她经常出差了？”米罗突然问道。  
“确实如此。从信用卡使用记录来看，她两周前刚从中国香港回来。”  
“唔……”米罗皱起眉，“需要到处跑的进出口公司CFO，还真是个华丽丽的头衔……看来加隆提过的那个身份有可能是真的。”  
“什么身份？”  
“她对加隆说自己是探员。看目前的情况，最有可能的就是CIA吧。”  
“CIA？那跟你们又有什么关系？我不觉得之前给你们安排的身份这么快就会被识破。”  
“我现在只知道她要杀我和加隆，哦对了，还有加隆他哥。其实吧，我觉得她主要是想杀加隆他哥。可我想不出来他怎么得罪到这位海因斯坦家的大小姐……”  
“加隆有个哥哥？”卡妙的肩部肌肉微微一紧，“他叫什么名字？”  
“嗯，还是孪生哥哥呐……我记得他说自己叫……撒加。没错，撒加。”  
“撒加·杰米尼？”  
“应该是，没道理他们兄弟不同姓吧？”

卡妙重新坐直，敲了几下键盘，屏幕上方的一个搜索栏里出现了撒加的名字。  
“喂喂，亲爱的，这样……似乎不太好吧？”米罗俯身凑到他耳边，“加隆要是知道我们在查他哥的话……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“……哦。”

又是十几分钟过去了，卡妙带着些难以置信的神情停下了动作。  
“米罗。”他慢慢呼出一口气，轻声唤道。  
米罗顺着他手指的方向看去，屏幕上显示出的是撒加的一系列个人资料，然而，最令他吃惊的甚至不是那张写着“C.I.A.”三个字母的证件照片，而是照片上加盖的一个暗黑色印章，以及空白处清楚标明的一行字：  
状态：确认死亡。

“呃……这是几个意思？”米罗看着屏幕上那个黑色的印章，皱起了眉头。  
“就是眼前看到的这个意思吧。”卡妙同样眉心微蹙，“简单来说，以撒加·杰米尼为名的那个人，现下其实是不存在的。”  
“不存在么……”米罗想开口却完全不知该从何说起，思绪一时飘远，竟突然忆起初见加隆的情形来。

***

彼时天空阴沉，黑云翻滚，雷声隐约可闻，风刮得树枝狂乱摆动，显然是在酝酿一场暴雨。  
他在母亲的墓前放下一束白色百合，坐下来凝视照片中那年轻美丽的女子，惊觉自己竟想不起母亲离去时的模样。  
毕竟……已经是十年前的事了啊……  
毕竟，母亲去世时，他还只是个不谙世事的小孩子……  
米罗笑着轻轻摇头，准备起身离开。

“小子，”低沉声线突然自身后响起，米罗一下蹿起来。  
“你干嘛这么紧张？”身后那人眯起眼睛，“心里有鬼？”  
“我呸，我突然在你身后出声看你会不会吓一跳！”米罗反唇相讥，“你是谁？要干什么？”  
“没什么……”那人看起来也比米罗大不了多少，他伸出手比了个夹着烟的动作，“只是想，借个火而已。”

米罗盯着他看了半晌，突然露出一副人畜无害的阳光笑容：“……大哥哥，我不会抽烟，人家可是好孩子哦。”  
那人微微一怔，也笑了起来：“这么说，你们班上那个叫什么……斯的少爷，他是在说谎咯？你没有设计整他，没有带他偷偷去天台抽烟，也没有故意让他被教导主任逮个正着？”  
“……”米罗皱了皱鼻子，“他乱说的，你可别信，他们那些有钱人，最会撒谎了。”  
“别的我不清楚，有钱么……”那人凑上前来，“倒是真的。”他从上衣口袋里拿出烟盒，轻轻翻开盒盖，露出里面满盒装的香烟。  
“你看。”那人取出一支来夹在指间，米罗看了一眼，立刻愣住了。  
那根烟是由100美金的钞票卷成的。  
他又看了看那人手里的烟盒，20支“烟”整齐地排列着。

“……什么意思？”感觉到对方隐隐散发出的压迫感，米罗不由自主地往后退。  
“再退就要踩到你给妈妈的花了。”那人突然说。  
米罗站住了。  
“你现在知道我是为什么来的了？”  
“那个王八蛋，至于么……”米罗恨恨道，“抽根烟记个过而已，有本事自己来找我算账啊，居然……”他抬眼看了看面前的人，又低下头去低声咕哝：“居然他妈的找了个职业打手来。”  
“你嘀咕什么呢？”  
“哦，没事儿没事儿，”米罗仰起脸来，笑得像朵漂亮的春花儿，“我是说，大哥哥你的眼睛……可真好看！”

说着，他转过身就往墓园大门跑。

他一直跑出墓园，拐进旁边的偏僻小道，听听后面并没有追来的脚步声，这才气喘吁吁地停下了，回头看看，哪有那个人的影子！

“我去……不是吧……”米罗靠着墙大口大口喘气，“哥哥，不带这样玩儿我的啊！”  
他又等了等，见那人还是没有追过来，少年的冒险心性和天生的好奇心重新占了上风，米罗边走边观察着周围的动静，一路慢慢悠悠地又踱回了墓园。  
那个人已经不在原来那里了。

米罗一行墓碑一行墓碑地找过去，到处都没有那人的身影。  
只是……当他找到墓园的一个角落里的时候……  
一座墓碑上的照片吸引了他的目光……

这不就是……刚才那个家伙吗？！

米罗在那座墓碑前站定，有些愕然地盯着上面的照片和名字。

撒加·杰米尼  
1987.5.30-2002.5.29

随着一声闷雷，豆大的雨点落了下来，墓园的地上迅速洇开一个个湿圆的痕迹，空气里充满了木叶和尘土的味道……

***

“唔，说起来还真是够搞笑的，”米罗用力地呼出一口气，努力试图从久远的回忆里拉回思绪，“原来这已经是我第二次见到加隆他哥的‘遗照’了啊~结果呢，他居然一次两次的都没有真死掉，而且还活人出场来吓唬我，也不知道到底安的什么心……”  
“……你打算告诉他吗？”卡妙突然问。  
“啊？”米罗怔了怔，从衣袋里摸出一支烟来燃着，深深吸了一口，又缓缓吐出烟圈，“哎，卡妙，你说，加隆他想知道这些吗？”他的声音里带出难得一见的犹豫，“我觉得哈，如果你……离开了，又回来了，我就什么也不想知道。反正……反正你到底还是回来了嘛，对不对？”他用尽可能轻松的语气说道，看向卡妙的眼神里几乎有点祈求的神气，像是非常希望得到对方的赞同。  
卡妙平静地看着他，许久之后，突然站起身来，从他的唇间拿走了那支烟，然后……轻轻地吻了吻米罗的嘴唇。  
“你不是他，他们也不是我们。至于要不要告诉加隆……跟着你的直觉走就是了。”清冷的声音淡淡地说道。  
“……嗯，我知道了。”米罗点头，蓝眼睛里滑过瞬间的动容，“卡妙，我……”  
他的话还没有出口，墙上突然发出装置碰撞的机械声响，接着是持续五秒的刺耳蜂鸣音。  
“有人找到这里来了。”卡妙神色不动，快速敲了几下键盘，电脑屏幕上立刻出现了店铺中的摄像头监视画面。

书店的铁闸门被人撬开，十几个一身黑衣的人在店里左翻右找，各种书籍和摆设散落一地……  
“啧啧，武器很撑头么，”米罗感叹，“清一色的TEC-9，”他点了点屏幕，微微上扬的语调里透出毫不掩饰的讥嘲，“果然是黑帮扫街必备啊。”  
画面里，一个黑衣人正朝其他人说着什么，看起来是这伙人的小头目，不过……他的话还没说完就打了个喷嚏，紧接着是第二个，第三个……  
小头目愤怒地揉着鼻子，左右看看，视线终于落在门口的高台子上。

那只名叫Diamond的白猫仍旧端端然地坐在那里，圆圆的猫脸上的表情就跟它密室里的主人一样淡定，灵活的尾巴尖儿还在轻巧地摆来摆去。  
领头的黑衣人走到离它数步远的地方站住，瞪着眼睛朝它挥了挥手里那把吓人的冲锋枪。  
白猫眯缝起眼睛，发出一声动听的“喵”，接着轻盈地跳下了地，大摇大摆地走过小头目身边，绒绒的大尾巴以极其漂亮的弧度扫过他的小腿……  
对猫毛过敏的小头目又开始打喷嚏了……  
白猫迈着猫步从门上的猫洞钻出了书店，在一众持枪的黑衣人的目送下款款地走掉了……

密室里的米罗抱着肚子喊痛，看起来已经笑得快要滚到地上去了。

“别笑了，”卡妙瞄他一眼，指了指一座书架下面的暗格，“如果让他们找到这里来，我们就有麻烦了。”  
“好好好，我这就去……”米罗强忍住笑，走过去打开暗格，很快吹出一声口哨，“Scorpion~”他快乐地叫道，从暗格里拿出那把乌黑锃亮的蝎式冲锋枪，手指轻抚过枪管的螺纹和仿蝎尾的枪托，动作温柔得像在抚摸情人的脸庞。  
“我爱你，卡妙，胜过一切，包括这把漂亮的枪。”米罗用他那双动人心魄的蓝眼睛深情地看着卡妙，无比认真地说道，“所以，如果待会儿我把店里弄乱了，请不要太生气，好不好？”  
“我才不会生气，”卡妙施施然地端起键盘旁边的那杯花草茶，“无论弄成什么样子，负责收拾的人都是你。”

###

加隆坐在床上，拿出手机拨了米罗的号码，电话很快就接通了：  
“麻烦已经找上门来了。”他沉声说道。  
“又来？！”米罗提高了声音，“还真是没完没了了啊。”停了片刻，重新压低声音，“需要我回去么，加隆哥？”  
“不需要。”加隆听起来非常冷静，“我这里暂时没问题，你先去把他们的情况搞清楚。”  
“好，我明白了。”米罗想了想，还是说道，“加隆，你要不要考虑……问一下你哥哥……”  
“不考虑。”加隆暗着脸色截住他的话，抬起头看了撒加一眼，冷冷回道：“他不会告诉我的……我也根本不想听他说！”  
接着，他便挂断了电话。

“是那只喜欢多管闲事的蝎子？”沉默片刻，还是撒加先开了口。  
“是。”加隆微微偏过头，想了想，还是起身去了厨房。  
那颗子弹还嵌在电水壶里，细细的水流仍是缓缓渗出边缝，一滴接一滴落在地上。  
“该死，这房子里唯一的电器也完蛋了。”加隆咒了一句，掀开壶盖，将仅剩的小半壶温水倒进一个杯子，接着走过去打开了冰箱门。  
“妈的！”他脱口骂道，“米罗这混蛋！这东西闻起来简直像个他妈的停尸房。”怒火万丈却又无可奈何的视线扫过冰箱里长了长长绿毛的披萨，烂得只剩果核残尸的苹果，开封后只喝了一半的牛奶，还有一小盒看起来不知道是什么的棕褐色东西……加隆反复鼓了鼓勇气，却还是没敢去开那个玻璃质地的乐扣乐扣的盖子——即便他真有这勇气，只怕那半腐化的塑料胶条也已经封住了盖口吧……

修长手指拈起一个放在冰箱侧门上的柠檬，那东西已经完全风干，几乎只有核桃大小。  
加隆的眉头紧锁，一脸想把那柠檬挤扁揉碎压烂混上辣椒仔再抹到米罗眼睛里去的表情。  
“……你在找什么？”撒加的声音终于在他身后响起，加隆的眉峰皱得更紧。  
“你饿了吗？”他哥哥很平静地问。  
“对。我他妈的饿得要死。”加隆冷道，“别管我，趁着追你的那些尾巴还没杀进来，最好去老实歇着吧，你的脸现在白得就像个鬼。”  
“……我不要紧。”撒加的声音里似乎有一丝了然的笑意，他把左手伸进自己的西装口袋，再拿出来时已经轻握成拳，“加隆，过来。”他平静地说。

始终背对着他的那个人似乎在犹豫，撒加看得到弟弟的双肩有细微的震颤，然后，加隆负气似的狠狠把指间那个核桃状的柠檬掼在地上，又用力甩上了冰箱门。  
他几乎深呼吸了两次。却还是转过身来。

他们四目相对地站着。

“干嘛？”加隆迎上兄长的目光，“你想怎样？”  
“真是的，”他的兄长笑了笑，朝他走过来，每一步都像踏在加隆心上似的，让他几乎要后退。  
“我能怎样？”撒加用空着的右手虚按住腹部伤处，“这里……还真是疼。”  
加隆抿了抿嘴唇，“你他妈的活该。”  
“是。我自作自受。”撒加似乎强忍了笑意，朝加隆伸出右手，他的弟弟下意识地想躲，但目光落在敞开的西装外套里染了血迹的衬衫，终于还是停在原地没动。  
于是撒加上前握住他的手腕，似乎试图将他拉向自己。  
加隆拨开他的手。

“有话就说，”他习惯性地咬了一下右手食指，第二关节处顿时留下清楚的红印，“我在听着。”  
“我是CIA。”撒加开口，“或者说，我曾经是CIA，专门负责最麻烦的那些事。”  
“……关我什么事？”加隆侧过头，撒加用到“曾经”这个词，这让他有点心惊，他知道撒加在做的事一定与危险有关，否则也不会有人雇佣自己去刺杀他了。然而，照他现在所说，他现在遭遇的这些麻烦，其实不过是……  
他曾经制造出的麻烦开始反噬而已。  
而且居然比自己这边还要快啊。

加隆冷笑起来。  
“这么说，原来我们还是同行。”他冷道，“可我有大把的钱可以赚，你呢？”他斜睨兄长，语气里有故作的嘲弄，“你只不过有个服务国家的虚名。”  
“是的。”撒加声线低了一瞬，“但你知道，”他抬起深邃的苍蓝色眼眸，“我曾经真的很喜欢这个虚名。”  
“……我当然知道。”加隆撇着嘴角，“你们两个是一样的，你和他，那该死的骄傲，该死的荣誉感！”他的眼睛颜色与撒加几无二致，然而其中的情感却截然相反，过于明显的愤怒甚至无法隐藏，“我早就发现了，从那帮人闯进我们的家里，把他的死讯带回来的时候，我他妈的就已经发现了！”  
他的情绪终于有些失控起来。  
“撒加，其实你对他仰慕得不得了，对吧？！”加隆想压住那些怒涛般翻涌而起的情绪，然而它们瞬间便破堤而出，所过之处一片汪洋，“那无意义的一切让你热泪盈眶又热血沸腾！牧师的念祷词，仪仗队的鸣枪，丧乐队的‘葬礼号’，那些道貌岸然的仪式把你整个人都点燃了！抬灵柩的家伙们把国旗折好放到你手里的时候，我就知道，总有一天，你会跟他一样，死在那些该死的骄傲和荣誉感上，而且他妈的死无全尸！结果呢？你果然是办到了！十五岁就办到了！哈！真厉害！比他整整早了二十年呢！不管他在天堂还是地狱，都一定会为你自豪的吧？！”

撒加平静地看着他吼出这些话，然后缓慢而不容置疑地把他拥进怀里。  
加隆条件反射般用力挣脱，指掌触及对方的伤处，撒加发出一声压抑的痛呼，拥着他的手臂却没有丝毫放松。  
就像突然被魔法定住，加隆一动也不动了。  
温热的液体缓缓渗出那个位于腹部的伤口，逐渐浸湿了加隆的衣襟。  
“放开我。”他几乎咬牙切齿地恨恨命令道，却任由兄长保持着拥抱的姿势，“你他妈的在流血！打算在我眼前再死一回给我看吗？”  
“……别害怕。”撒加的呼吸徘徊在他耳边，令他的皮肤起了战栗，那声音确实有些受伤后的虚弱，却仍坚决得足够让人安心，“我不会再离开你，加隆，我爱你。”  
说完，他松开对弟弟的束缚，展开始终轻握的左手：“拿着，”撒加轻声道，“不是饿了吗？”

一颗费列罗巧克力球安静躺在他掌心，微皱的金箔纸包装上染了红色血迹，极淡的几抹，看在加隆眼里却触目惊心。  
“我记得你最爱吃这个。”

“别在我眼前乱晃，”加隆打开他的手，微眯起了眼睛，重新看向旁边那颗钉入水壶的子弹，“你这个故弄玄虚的混蛋。”  
“……你想到了。”撒加赞赏似的点了点头，“我就知道，只要你冷静下来，自然就全都能明白的。”  
“先前是你下令开枪的。拉住我的胳膊就是准备的暗号。只等你朝我扑过来就行动……”加隆冷道，“如果不是这样的话，现在我们恐怕早就被打成筛子了……真可笑，外面一直一点动静都没有，我居然直到现在才反应过来是你的人在捣鬼。”  
“关心则乱。”撒加帮他剥开金箔纸，“外层已经有点化了，快吃吧。”看着加隆劈手夺过那颗巧克力，撒加不由得微笑起来，却很快因惊讶而睁大了双眼。  
加隆咬住那个巧克力球，一手揽住撒加的脖子，吻上他的嘴唇。甜苦掺杂的味道，混合着碎果仁和威化层的香气，细微而清脆的声音在他们两人的齿间一响，内夹的软巧克力沾上彼此的嘴唇，接着，最中间的那完整的榛仁被加隆轻咬成了两半，灵活的舌尖一送，已有半颗被稳稳递到撒加的口中。

“好吃吧？”轻轻拭去唇上的些许巧克力酱，加隆歪着头，眼神挑衅地看着兄长，“吃完了就跟我来。”抬手抓了撒加的手臂，一路把他带回卧室，几乎是“扔”在床上：“Bedtime。”他说道，微笑终于出现在他的嘴角，像是如释重负，又带了些许纯真的邪气，反手推开硕大衣柜的滑道式柜门，即使室内已完全黑暗下来，也能感受到里面散发出的阴森气息，那是属于致命之物的寒冷和凌厉。  
“赶紧让我处理伤口，然后乖乖睡觉。”加隆按亮手机，照出一整座兵器库般的武器配备，“要是你敢不听话，我就随便捡一件来要你好看。”

###

夜色笼罩了整个纽约，位于城市一角的书店里也彻底安静下来。米罗勤快地跑来跑去，把店里每一个弄乱的地方收拾整齐。那只白猫不知道什么时候又从门上的猫洞钻了回来，重新跃上自己的专属“王座”，端端然地坐好，慢悠悠地扫着尾尖儿，俯视着忙于收拾的米罗。  
“嗨，亲爱的卡妙，”整间书店总算重新整齐有序之后，米罗摘下墙上隐蔽处的听筒，“我知道你一直在地底下注视着我~这里弄好了，上来吧。”  
片刻之后，暗门打开，书店主人出现在那里。  
“亲爱的，”米罗做了个张开双臂的姿势，“怎么样，还不错是吧？”  
“万无一失？”书店主人扫视一圈室内，“别给我留下麻烦。”  
“保证不会！”米罗颇为自豪地昂着头，“就算用最先进的设备来检验，也绝不可能在这间屋子里找到任何蛛丝马迹。”  
“那就好。”卡妙点了点头，“关于加隆的哥哥……你还是决定要去告诉他吗？”  
“……嗯，我想，我必须得告诉他……我所知道的一切。”米罗抿住嘴唇，“但其实我一点也不想这么做，你明白吧？”他看着卡妙，轻轻叹了口气，以指尖抚摸过冰冷的金属枪管，“哦，亲爱的卡妙，有时候我真希望你送我的漂亮礼物可以解决所有问题。”  
“别说这么幼稚的话了，米罗。”卡妙看了他一眼，随手拿起身边的一本小说，“这一点也不像你。”  
“不像我？”  
“不像。”卡妙难得地朝他露出微笑，“我认识的你，从不会把希望寄托在什么死物上，哪怕是你最喜欢的蝎式冲锋枪。”  
“卡妙，谢谢。”米罗也眯起眼睛笑了，他走过来吻了吻卡妙的嘴唇，“你知道我非常爱你，是吧？”  
“是的，我从来没有怀疑过这一点。”卡妙伸出手，像安抚沮丧的小狗一样揉了揉他的头发，“不过，现在我要去睡觉了。如果十秒钟之内你还没有在我眼前消失，我的维尔洛德也会向你倾诉它的爱意。”  
“哦，别这样，亲爱的，”米罗瞥了一眼卡妙手里的小说，“《消融的真实》……最近刚得了龚古尔奖的那个？”他用手指点了点封面，“法国人总喜欢起这种玄虚的书名。单看这几个字，我简直就能想像出‘真实’这玩意儿在淋漓地滴水！哈，真实之水，弄得到处都湿哒哒的，每样东西都沾上‘真实’的潮气，嗯，它们说不定会长绿毛，会腐烂变质，也说不定……等晾干之后就什么都不剩了。”他坏笑着环过卡妙的脖子，他们再次交换了一个长吻。  
“希望你不会长毛，或者腐烂变质。”卡妙在他耳边轻声说道。  
“我会尽快把身上沾到的真实之水抖干净的，别为我担心，亲爱的，祝你今晚好梦。”米罗像抖动沾湿毛发的小狗那样快速晃了晃脑袋，最后又吻了一下卡妙的耳垂。

###

加隆仔细地帮撒加清理伤口，等到完全重新包扎好之后，他才发现自己的哥哥居然靠着床头的靠枕睡着了。加隆有些难以置信地看着睡着的撒加，甚至把手指凑到他的鼻端……感觉到均匀的呼吸，他耸了耸肩膀，露出微微自嘲的笑意。  
他太累了。加隆想，忽然涌起一种酸涩的心疼来。他拉过旁边的被子想帮撒加盖好，但撒加已经睁开了眼睛。  
“你弄好了？”他有些疲惫地笑着问加隆。  
“别再让它流血了。”加隆皱着眉头，“我原本以为CIA的人不会这么蠢。”  
“我可算不上是蠢的。”撒加仍然在笑，“你刚才在担心我？”  
“我没有。”  
“你以为我死了。”撒加继续说，“我感觉得到你在试探我是否还在喘气。”他的笑容让加隆想一拳揍扁对面那张跟自己一模一样的脸，“你真可爱，加隆。”撒加用总结陈词的语气说，“可爱极了。”他轻轻捏了一下弟弟的脸颊，“别害怕。”声音仍然很轻，但很笃定，“就像我刚才说的，我不会再离开你。”  
“说实话，我现在很难相信你做的任何保证。”加隆反握住他的手，接着从床垫底下摸出一副手铐，将撒加的右手手腕束缚在床头，“但你的确哪儿也别想去。”他眯起了眼睛，“至少今晚别想。”  
“放心，我今晚一定哪儿都不去。”撒加看了看被束缚住的右手，很愉快似的承诺道，“不过说起来，你居然认为这东西有用，我深深感觉自己被你小看了。”  
“我可不敢小看你，前CIA先生，”加隆拍了拍他的肩膀，“这玩意儿是特制的，用你们平时学到的那套蠢办法……恐怕很难打开。”  
“既然如此，我也不做无谓的尝试了。”撒加点点头，“话说回来，明早你会放开我的吧，亲爱的加隆？”  
“别这么叫我，晚饭本来就没吃，听你这么说话，胃都更疼了。”加隆撇了撇嘴，“关于你的问题……答案是明早你就会发现我已经走了，至于你，你只能拴在这儿活活饿死。”  
“哦，这可真是万分悲惨的命运。”撒加微笑着抬起左手，轻轻覆在加隆的手背上，“晚安，加隆。”  
“晚安，”加隆站起来，转过了身，唇间的字音低得几乎听不清，“哥哥。”

他离开卧室，关上房门，坐在客厅的沙发上，拿出手机拨了电话。  
“米罗，”加隆把声音压得极低，“你那边怎么样了？”  
“都搞定了……”听筒里传来米罗的声音，“我现在正过去找你们。”  
“不要到公寓来，去密斯街街角的那间酒吧，我会在那儿等你。”  
“你把他一个人留在那里？”米罗听起来有些迟疑，“没问题吗？”  
“……没问题。”

几乎在他关门的同时，撒加抬起左手，以食指在耳旁轻轻一敲，细微的震动感之后，耳中传来蚊蚋般的嗡鸣声。  
“在吗？”撒加的声音同样压得极低。  
“在。”入耳式通讯设备的另一端，有人迅速回答。  
“继续跟踪目标。”  
“是。”  
“不要轻举妄动……绝不能让他发现。”  
“是。”

加隆谨慎地从公寓后门处离开，仔细观察周围的动静之后，选择了一条比较僻静的小路，前往与米罗约定的酒吧。  
这间酒吧并不大，因为距离这幢公寓很近，所以到了晚上还算热闹。  
加隆走进去的时候，米罗已经到了，正坐在吧台前啜着一杯威士忌。  
“加隆！”他摆了摆手，“这边。”然后转向酒保，“黑麦威士忌，不加冰。”  
“米罗，你那边到底怎么回事？”加隆坐在他身边，“我原本以为你两小时之前就能过来。”  
“别提了，”米罗皱着鼻子说，“有人去找我麻烦，很大的麻烦，要不是早有准备，我恐怕就没法回来见你了。”他接过酒保递来的方杯，又转递到加隆手里，“我问了那帮家伙的领头，他说自己只是拿人钱财与人消灾罢了……可是，你想想看，”他顿了顿才接着说道，“有几个人清楚知道该去哪里找我？”  
“……米罗，”加隆的声线并没有什么明显起伏，但他那深海般的眼里暗暗滑过一抹凌厉神色，“你这算是连我也怀疑进去了么？”  
“加隆哥，你也想太多了吧。”米罗歪着头，毫不在意似的直视加隆，带着些笑意地戏谑道：“我就算怀疑我自己，也不会怀疑你的。”他把自己杯子里的酒喝完，又慢慢把方杯推远，继续开口：“不过说实话，我觉得这次的生意……有点不对劲。”  
加隆沉默地看着米罗。

他何尝不是这样觉得……  
事实上，从他在瞄准镜里看到撒加那一刻开始，强大的理智就在反复告诉他，这场重逢很可能暗藏玄机，而那些纠结缠绕在心底的复杂情绪将会严重影响他对情势的判断……它们必须全部剔除，半点都不留下。  
然而撒加就在那里，活生生地出现在他眼前。他几乎无法自控地想起他。  
那张与他如出一辙的脸，那双与他毫无二致的眼睛……那么，撒加心里是否也会经历与他相同的情绪？  
他对此并不确定，而且略带伤感地认为，兄长并不会像自己这样，在某个瞬间里产生难以抑制的烦乱失措。

加隆沉默着拿起酒杯，威士忌的酒香萦绕在他鼻端。

如果可以的话，他真的只希望先前发生的事情只是出于信息欠缺引起的巧合。毕竟黑白两道似乎并没人确切知道“海龙”的真面目……所以，为什么不可能只是巧合？想要除掉撒加的人，巧合地找了“海龙”来完成这个任务……没人知道“海龙”和他要暗杀的目标，其实是13年没有见面的孪生兄弟……  
如果可以的话，他也真的想要相信……这次撒加将会信守诺言，再不离开。

烈酒缓缓入喉，有些微妙的疼痛和刺激。  
加隆重新抬起头来，深湛的海蓝色眸里敛去波动，只留下刀刃般的锋利冷锐，隐隐透出能够伤及他人乃至于自身的决然之意：“米罗，来说说你今晚的收获吧。”  
“你真的要听吗？”  
“当然。”口中分明的烈酒味道掩盖了刚才似乎还停留在唇齿之间的一缕巧克力余香……他却像是并不在意，反而又端起杯子啜了一口，令人难以琢磨的笑意在他的唇边缓缓流露：“米罗，我之前不是跟你说过么，知己知彼，才能百战不殆。”  
“……喂喂，加隆，有没有人说过，你这样笑起来的时候……还真是挺恐怖的？”米罗忽然朝他摇了摇头，然后从口袋里拿出一台黑色的仪器，那看起来就像是一部大屏幕的手机。  
“据我所知，目前还没人这么说过。”加隆顺着他的问话接着道，同时用手指沾了杯里的威士忌，在吧台上写道：有监听？  
米罗指着仪器屏幕上一个不停闪烁着的红色光点，朝他点了点头。  
加隆皱起眉。“再来一杯。”他提高声音对酒保说道，然后继续在吧台上写：一个人？在这里？  
“别这么肯定，”米罗笑嘻嘻地说，“我猜，不止一个人偷偷躲在角落里说起过你，而你呢，你对他们的谈论内容一无所知。”  
“最好永远也别让我知道。”加隆装出冷冷的语气，然后推开杯子站起身来，“米罗，我突然想起今晚还有件别的事要办，你先回去吧……到家之后，发邮件给我。”  
“好的，我很快就会跟你联系。”米罗端起酒保送来的第二杯酒，朝加隆略略致意，“祝你今晚顺利。”说着，他把方杯凑近嘴唇，轻呷了一口，接着看似陶醉地眯起了眼睛，像是在享受这浓醇威士忌的美妙滋味。  
不过，他很清楚地看到，有个穿着黑风衣的男人紧跟在加隆后面离开了酒吧。  
米罗轻轻笑了笑，拿出手机快速按了几下。

感觉到衣袋里的轻微震动，加隆的唇角上又露出先前那种莫测的微笑，他的指尖轻擦过腰间的枪柄，然后在下一个转角处拐进了黑暗的小巷。

###

米罗喝完了自己的第二杯酒，起身走向酒吧的角落。在这个热闹喧嚣的环境里，这个角落显出一种反常的安静。他在角落里唯一的一张圆桌边坐下，右手手肘支在桌上，弯曲的手指抵住太阳穴，头微微偏向一侧，几乎称得上“热辣”的目光毫不避忌地打量着原本就坐在桌边的那位客人。  
“漂亮的小姐，”他的声音轻佻戏谑，跟他嘴角的弧度相当搭调，只是那双蓝眼睛里全无半点调笑的神色，“怎么一直一个人坐在这里？”  
“你想请我喝一杯？”被搭讪的女子斜睨他一眼，“还是说，你想直接带我出去‘呼吸一点新鲜空气’？”  
“我最喜欢一针见血的美人儿了。”米罗笑眯眯地说道，然后朝不远处的侍者招了招手，把他叫到跟前，“请给这位小姐倒一杯龙舌兰。”  
侍者应声而去，那女子微眯起眼睛，淡淡道：“谢谢。”  
“有些人天生就拥有不必向他人道谢的权利，你就是其中之一。”米罗靠上椅背，唇边的笑意更深，“可我不明白的是……你为什么始终干坐在这儿不动呢？从我刚进来的时候起，你就已经在含情脉脉地盯着我了，不是么？”他接过侍者递来的酒，在指掌间转了一圈，接着起身将酒放到女子面前，同时弯腰凑近了她的耳畔，轻道：“亲爱的甜心，如果你直接走过去找我，我一定会尽心竭力地满足你的任何要求。”  
“你对自己的魅力未免过于自信了，”女子侧过头，一双幽深黑眸冷冷地看向米罗，“我只是在这里等人而已，不要这么自作多情，以为任何女人都会对你另眼相看。”  
“那么，能不能告诉我，让你等了这么久的人……究竟是谁呢？”米罗的指尖以极为暧昧的姿势碰触到了女子耳际的长发，他的声音听来愈发低沉性感，一线银光却已随着撩拨的动作悄然出现在他的掌心，“美丽动人的……海因斯坦小姐？”  
“别轻举妄动，斯考皮翁。”冰冷的枪管无声无息地贴上米罗的肋部，“你的速度再快，也终究比不过枪里的一粒子弹。”  
“哇哦，真让人惊叹！”米罗语气夸张地说道，“海因斯坦小姐，你明明穿得这么俭省，先前到底把枪藏在什么地方了啊？！”说着，他张开双手，慢慢后退了两步，“别害怕，我哪里忍心在如此完美的脖子上戳出一个难看的小洞呢，那样一来……”  
“住口。坐下。否则，我就一枪打穿你的脑袋。或者，”纯黑眼眸里的杀机转瞬即逝，“先割下你这条令人厌烦的舌头。”  
“那可不行。”一个清越动听的男声突然说道，“要是他没了舌头，真不知道有多少人要伤心欲绝呢！”  
“你终于来了。”潘多拉看了来人一眼，魔术般收起了那支袖珍手枪，“我以为你今晚要爽约了。”  
“爽约倒不至于，海因斯坦小姐，我只不过一直在想，怎么样才能摆平你们惹来的那些麻烦，所以……”那人抬腕看了看表，“一时忘了时间。”说着，他转向了米罗，“我说，小米罗，眼看着就要过圣诞节了，你不回家去好好布置圣诞树，跑到这里来干什么？居然还到处勾三搭四的，不怕你的红发美人儿生气么？”  
“……怎么会是你？”米罗怔了怔，有些惊讶地盯着面前这个美得简直有些不真实的男人，他有双让人印象深刻的蓝眼睛，眼神朦胧而神秘，就像隐藏在密林深处的湖，那湖面上笼罩着几近冰冷的薄薄雾气，却有着足以致命的吸引力。  
“为什么不会是我？”那人笑了起来，“唉，虽然我也很不想在这个时候工作，不过你知道，节日加班是有三倍工资的，对吧？”  
“你来见……她？你认识她？”  
“海因斯坦集团的千金，全纽约的报纸杂志电视网络都快要被她父亲的集团垄断了，谁能不认识她呢？”  
“所以……原来那家伙是你介绍给她的，我就说嘛，就凭他怎么会知道去哪儿才能找得到我。”米罗了然似的点了点头，“阿布罗狄，你这生意还真是越做越大了，就不怕引火烧身么？”  
“这是什么意思？”来人皱起了好看的眉毛，“小米罗，有话就说明白，别跟我绕圈子。”  
“没什么意思，”米罗笑着指了指潘多拉，“你自己去问她好了。反正看样子，你本来也有许多话要跟她说，对不对？那么，我就先走了！哦还有，替我跟你家那位问个好！希望你们这个圣诞节不至于过得太郁闷……”说到这里，他竟忍不住大笑起来，一溜烟离开了酒吧。

###

加隆走进了黑暗的小巷，他听见那个人也跟了过来。  
这酒吧附近的每一条巷子他都非常熟悉，闭上眼睛也能知道每一步踏出时会踩在什么地方，他甚至清楚知道这条巷子里到底铺了多少块砖，又隐藏过多少尸体或是秘密。  
加隆看似漫不经心地往前走着，实则绷紧了每条神经，仔细地听着身后的动静。  
一个人……  
听起来……的确只有一个人。  
跟米罗发来的震动信息一样。  
一个人，就没问题。  
深蓝的眼里掠过一道凌厉光华，加隆突然加快脚步。  
那个跟踪者却刻意放缓了步子，借此略微拉开了与加隆之间的距离。  
加隆走过一个散发着臭味的垃圾桶，现在，巷子里唯一一盏老旧的路灯就在他身后，而他刚好处在灯光照射的阴影里。  
跟着他的人站住了，他盯着加隆的后背，举起加了消音器的手枪。他的动作很稳，显出一副志在必得的样子。  
枪几乎刚刚才端平，那个人就倒下了。  
加隆皱起了眉。  
他双手握住枪柄，慢慢靠近过去。幽暗昏黄的灯光中，他的跟踪者仰面朝天地倒在那里，鲜血从额头和心脏上的两处弹孔同时汩汩涌出。  
加隆蹲在他身边，仔细地看了看那具尸体，然后站起身来，收起了手里的枪。  
“是撒加让你跟着我的？”他对着在黑暗里延伸远去的窄巷问了一句，停了停，还是说道：“只有那家伙有可能知道我今晚要去哪里。”  
除了偶尔刮过的冰冷夜风和忽明忽暗的路灯光，并没有其他回答。  
“你最好现在就去告诉他，我不需要任何人的保护。”加隆的声音淡淡的，并听不出什么情绪。  
又等了大约一分钟，仍然没有任何动静。  
加隆忽然挑起眉梢笑了：“好吧，随你喜欢。不过，咱们先把丑话说在前面，如果你继续跟着我……可千万不要后悔哦，女士。”  
然后，他头也不回地走出了小巷。  
他的身后寂静无声。

##

床头柜上放着的闹钟已经指向了凌晨两点半，撒加躺在床上，看起来像是睡得很熟，但是，当房门的锁孔里发出轻微的撞针声时，他立刻睁开了眼睛。  
门口站着一个人。  
“你回来了。”撒加听起来并不惊讶，“被人威胁几句就放弃追踪可不像是你的作风。”  
“非要跟去被人爆头更加不是我的作风。”站在门口的人笑着答道。  
那是个年轻女性的声音，微微有些沙哑，却又充满魅惑力，简直天生就该去那种金属风格的摇滚乐队里做主唱。  
然后，她按亮了卧室里的壁灯，却又很谨慎地立刻将光线调暗。  
“老天，我看到了什么！”她指着撒加腕间的手铐，像看见什么举世罕见的稀罕物件那样瞪大了眼睛，“没想到你可爱的弟弟竟然有这么美妙的兴趣！哦，我现在真有点儿后悔刚才没有跟上去了！我们肯定会有很多共同话题！”  
说着，她快步走到床边，仔细地打量起那暗银色的束缚之物。  
“收敛点，莎尔娜。”撒加想要坐起来，但连接在手铐上的细链制止了他的行动。于是，他朝来人伸出左手，淡淡笑了笑：“把你的宝贝借我。”  
莎尔娜点点头，从口袋里摸出一根细窄的银色金属。撒加用左手的两根手指夹住那件前端带有精细小钩的工具，慢慢地将它探进了手铐的锁孔。他看起来只是简单地拨弄了几下，那里面就发出了极其细微的“咔哒”声。撒加轻轻甩了甩手，锁在他右腕上的手铐就像一颗水滴那样滑了下去，似乎从来只是个装饰品，根本没有禁锢过他。  
“汇报之前，让我先研究一下这个！”莎尔娜拿起那副手铐，祖母绿的漂亮双眼简直要闪闪发光了，“如果我没看错，这玩意儿现在可是黑市上的紧俏货。啧啧，我现在简直后悔得胃痛。亲爱的头儿，你弟弟到底什么时候回来？我觉得我们……”  
“莎尔娜，够了。”撒加摇了摇头，脸上的表情似乎有点无奈。  
“哦，好吧，”莎尔娜耸耸肩膀，“看起来今晚我是错过机会了。没关系，下次再见到他，我一定要跟他好好聊聊！”她忍不住又笑起来，然后恋恋不舍地把那副手铐扔回床上，“行了，让我们说正经事！想必你刚才也从通讯器里听到了吧，我看见了海因斯坦。至于今晚约她见面的，是那位专做中介生意的绝色美人，阿布罗狄*费伊。而先前我去找的那个家伙，也是通过他的关系，才能跟斯考皮翁联系上。”  
“说起那个人……他怎么样了？”  
“一切顺利。按照我们的计划，他活着见到了斯考皮翁。”  
“很好。”撒加微微眯起了眼睛，“不过，真正见面之后，我更加确信，斯考皮翁绝不是个容易上当的人。”  
“当然不是，”莎尔娜点了点头，“否则他怎么会直接去书店。很显然，海因斯坦那边也生怕他会坏事，所以才会铤而走险，贸然雇了批人去找麻烦。毕竟，她手底下那些所谓的‘专家’，没有一个能对付得了那间书店的老板……万一让他在数据库里搜出点什么来，海因斯坦可是要倒大霉的。”  
“……卡妙·阿奎斯。”撒加轻声念出那个名字，“那么，他搜出什么了吗？”  
“这真是个好问题。我们都很清楚他的能耐， ‘曙光女神’所过之处，全都是极地似的一片白，任何痕迹都不会留下。除了他自己之外……恐怕只有斯考皮翁才知道他搜出了什么。”  
“既然如此，看来我只能等了。”  
“等你可爱的弟弟回来？你要怎样示好，他才会主动把听来的消息告诉你呢？”莎尔娜促狭地笑了笑，“需要我把你重新铐好，再教你摆个好看的姿势么，亲爱的头儿？我在这方面的经验可比你丰富得多哟。”  
“不必了，”撒加微微一笑，“想来……应该不会有人比我更了解他的喜好。”

###

加隆回来的时候大约是清晨6点钟，冬季天亮得晚，窗帘又厚重，所以屋里仍是漆黑一片。  
他轻手轻脚走到撒加所在的卧室旁边，拿出钥匙开锁。  
他原本不想过来，怕吵醒了撒加，却又忍不住不来看他。  
被调暗的灯光恍恍惚惚地照出家具明暗交错的轮廓。  
撒加还在睡着，呼吸听起来微微有些不稳，右腕因为被束缚着，举起了放在枕上，看起来怎么也不算是个舒适的姿势。  
加隆在床边坐下，怔怔看他，那张跟自己如出一辙的脸有一半罩上了阴影，灯光太暗，表情也看不太分明，只是目光落在那皱起的眉心，他也就不由自主地皱起了眉。  
从小时候起撒加便睡得浅，稍有动静就会醒的，所以，他哪次想偷跑出去也没成功过。每回都是偷偷摸摸刚下了床，就听见撒加在身后忍笑问他：加隆，你起得好早，这是要去哪儿啊？  
加隆拢了双手，轻轻往自己手心里呵了几口气，想让指尖的温度变得更暖些。他先前出去只随便套了件风衣，折腾半宿回来，浑身上下早已冷透了。  
感觉到手指上有了热气，他探出手去，小心地覆上撒加的额头。  
果然还是有些烫。  
加隆叹了口气。  
腹部伤势虽不致命，导致些低烧之类的问题还是绰绰有余了，再加上撒加喜欢硬撑着……大概自己出门前他已经觉得不适，只是根本连一句话也没提。  
可他原本该想到的。  
毕竟是流了那么多血的一道伤。  
加隆突然莫名地感到心疼得厉害。从小向来是撒加在他生病受伤时对他百般照顾，等他习惯了有他在身边……他却一去不返，变成了墓园里面一座冰冷石碑。  
如今反而是他受了伤……在加隆记忆里，撒加从未这般虚弱过……他记得的全都是兄长无所不能的模样，似乎早忘了他也有急需自己照顾的时候。

“撒加，”加隆有点歉疚地压低声音唤他，同时从口袋里摸出手铐钥匙。金属相碰，在一片寂静里发出微微响动，开锁的动作却略略停滞了一秒。  
“撒加。”他解了手铐，将那东西握在掌心，低下头快速瞄了一眼，接着又叫了一遍那个名字。  
“加隆，”这次撒加应声醒了过来，他睁开眼，神情有些迷糊，看着面前的人，似乎很快明白过来，“你起得好早。这是要去哪儿？”  
“得了吧，”加隆的嘴角挑出一个含义颇深的弧度，“我睡了还是没睡你最清楚。来跟我说说看，你那位漂亮的下属都过来汇报了些什么？”  
“下属？”撒加的眼睛深处漫过无奈却又温柔的笑意，“什么下属？”  
“你不知道？”加隆俯身凑近撒加，两人的鼻尖几乎要贴在一起，海蓝色的眼睛直直盯着他，“就是你派去跟踪我的那位。”  
“跟你说过晚安我就睡了啊。”撒加迎着他的眼神，神色不变地淡淡答道。  
“那我问你……”

两人现在近在咫尺，因此即便灯光如此昏暗，加隆还是清楚看出撒加的脸色实在不好。于是他深深呼吸，将原本想好的连串追问生生咽了回去：“好，既然你不知道，那我先去补个觉。”他伸出手，像是想再摸摸撒加的额头，最终却只是以指尖擦过了兄长的侧脸，“……你也再睡一会儿吧。”  
他正打算转身离开房间，不防被撒加猛地拉住手臂。  
“何必舍近求远呢？”撒加的声音很轻，手上也并没有多少力道，加隆却好像被魔法定住般停在了原地。  
“你……”加隆瞬间竟觉得脸上微微烧了起来。  
“怎么了？”撒加轻笑，“你怕我对你做什么？”  
“闭嘴。”加隆恨恨地甩开撒加的手，“躺到那边去。”说着，他赌气似的三两下脱去外衣，动作利落地爬上了床，直挺挺躺在久别重逢的兄长身边。  
“真乖。”撒加正要将被子分他一半盖，被加隆劈手夺过去，蒙住了半张脸。  
撒加忍着笑，右手在被子下轻覆在加隆的左手背上，指尖在那微凉的皮肤上轻轻摩擦了几下，不出意外地感觉到弟弟的身子略僵了僵。  
“矫情。”加隆嘟囔一声，安静下来，半晌，认命似的长出了一口气，反手紧紧握住了撒加的手，“听着，趁我现在心情好，有什么话，赶紧问吧。”

加隆听见撒加并不含蓄地笑了一声，于是用力地捏了一下他的虎口：“你笑什么笑。”  
“我没笑。”撒加很淡定地转过来面对加隆，正好看见他弟弟也转过来，他们的手还保持着交握的姿势，眼睛里映进对方的样子。  
屋里灯光很暗，眼里的倒影却那么清楚。

“问什么都可以？”撒加突然说。  
“……你想问什么？”加隆有点警惕地眯起眼，“我的事你还有什么不知道的？”  
“太多了……”撒加像在叹息似的轻轻说，同时攥紧加隆的手，“比如说，”他的眼神平静如同深海，语调却像是海底沙间轻轻搅起的漩涡，“你是不是恨我。”  
“……恨你？”加隆怔了最多两秒钟，他皱着眉重复对方的措辞，突然甩开撒加的手坐起来，那双暗蓝色的眸子里像是突然燃起了火，“哈，你倒是跟我说说看，我为什么会恨你？因为你不告而别？因为你自顾自地去死？因为你明明没死却玩了十三年失踪？撒加！你说得对，我恨你！恨透你了！”  
说完这些，他突然俯下身，吻上了撒加的双唇。

他的动作太猛了些，寂静里几乎听见彼此的牙齿磕碰的声音，他卷住撒加的舌尖一寸寸硬碾过去，身体里的血液好像都沸腾起来，加隆觉得自己浑身都着了火，于是更紧地纠缠着撒加的舌头，简直有点心存快意地感觉到兄长的呼吸也变得不稳。  
事实上，撒加大概也只迟疑了一两秒钟，接着就抬手按在加隆的脑后，加隆的头发卷上了撒加的手指，他把弟弟整个人拉向自己，加深他们之间的那个吻，很快就听见加隆也开始剧烈喘息。  
他们太熟悉彼此。即便隔了十三年。即便隔了生死的距离。

“我恨透你了……”在那个吻的间隙里，加隆喃喃地说，接着整个人伏在撒加身上，看着自己的影子罩住他，“恨透了。”  
他忽然想不起自己过去的十三年都做了些什么。  
这个人消失了十三年。  
不，不对，这个人死亡了十三年。  
他见过他烧焦的尸体。一遍遍比对过所有验明他身份的证据。他亲手选了他的墓碑。他在他的坟前放下过无数红白玫瑰。  
十三年。这十三年他怎么过来的呢？居然都不记得了。  
这没有他的十三年，他怎么会还活着呢？居然也都说不清了。  
至少有一点他可以确认，他没为他哭过。从来没有。  
“撒加，我恨你。”加隆嗓音嘶哑，呼吸越发混乱粗重，他说着这样的话，重重地咬上兄长的唇角，轻易地破开那里薄薄的皮肤，口中立刻满是鲜血的咸涩锈味。  
加隆抬起头，嘴角边沾着血，似乎是在笑，脸上却又潮湿的一片。

“加隆，”撒加深蓝色的眼睛同样暗藏风暴浪潮，然而他的语气飘忽得像海面上转瞬而过的风，“这里……”他用眼神示意加隆去看，加隆竟也真的顺着他的意思去看了，只见撒加抬起手虚虚按向腹部，于是他想起自己刚才在迷乱激烈地吻着撒加的时候，完全忘记了他受的伤。  
“我……”加隆在激动的情绪里找回一点理智，瞬间有点担心起来，撒加却在这时扣住他的手腕，借力一扯。  
“哎呀，真是不小心。”轮到他的兄长俯瞰着他，笑得一脸云淡风轻。  
“混蛋！”加隆低低骂道，微偏过头，似乎不想撒加看到他的泪。  
可惜他哥哥此时并不善解人意：“你哭了，加隆。”撒加以陈述性的语气说道，不待对方答话，他已经解开加隆前襟的衣扣，微凉指尖触及火烫胸口，身下的人不由得呼吸一窒。  
“……够了。”抬手揽住撒加的脖子，将他重新拉向自己，声音低得像是在叹息。  
加隆仰起头，喉结上下轻颤，于是撒加俯身吮吻在那里，舌尖或轻或重地舐过那片敏感的皮肤。

微微的痛感，混着电流行走而过般的酥麻，加隆闭上眼，任凭自己在这短暂的时间里沉浸于自我欺骗，权且当作这十三年未曾流逝，他们仍是当初的青涩少年，虽然紧张得手心湿凉，却仍旧迫不及待地去探索对方身体上的每个敏感之处。  
“这样就够了？”他听见撒加在他耳边轻声发问，熟稔无比的气息穿越十三年的时空，扑在他的颈侧，让他像十五岁时那样抑制不住地浑身燥热，心脏狂跳得像要跃出胸腔。

“不够。”加隆猛然睁开眼，紧握住了撒加的手，用力拉近到自己唇边，牙齿轻轻含住他的手腕，“当然不够。”他从齿缝里轻声应道，温热舌尖从腕脉处向上游走，滑到虎口，蹭过食指，直舔舐到微凉指尖……这次轮到撒加骤然绷紧身体，而加隆抬眼看他，暗蓝瞳色里冷静与灼热交替而过：“暗夜罂粟。”他淡淡道，“你的那位漂亮下属……看起来应该是个热辣的拉美裔美人吧。”  
撒加怔了怔，立刻便反应过来：莎尔娜曾经触摸过那副手铐。他曾经从她手里接过开锁的工具。加隆的嗅觉向来异常灵敏。哪怕只捕捉到一缕残存的味道，对他而言就已经足够。  
再做任何解释都是多余的了。

“我会向她转达你的赞美，”撒加面不改色地回答，“顺便好好警告她，下次再让她去跟踪什么人的时候，绝对不可以用香水。”  
“如果你说的‘什么人’是指我的话，”加隆的声音低沉性感，与所说内容俨然不符，“你就得去给她的家属发殉职抚恤金了。”他的衬衫保持着敞开的状态，胸膛完全裸露，他却全然不在意似的顺势脱掉那件衣服丢开，眼神挑衅地看着撒加。他的身体有种精悍凌厉的美感，左侧的人鱼线处纹了暗青色的字母，仿古希腊文的花体字，大写的S和A，后面的内容被妥藏在更隐秘的地方……  
“加隆。”撒加看着他，轻轻唤他的名字。  
加隆干脆动手去解自己的腰带：“你不能这样。”他简洁明了地说，“不需要我就一走了之，怕我去找你就作假说你死了，现在又……”他顿住，像是突然想到什么，但很快接着说了下去，不给自己和对方喘息的时间，“撒加，只是一句承认而已，没那么难办到。”  
撒加按住他解着带扣的手：“加隆，”他的确说得毫无犹豫，“当初的选择我没有后悔过。但是现在……我要做的事情，必须有你。”  
“否则你不会回来。”加隆同样看着他，声音忽然微微喑哑。  
“是的，否则我不会回来。”撒加回答得很快，听起来似乎没有任何情绪起伏。  
“很好。”加隆推开他的手，开始胡乱脱他的衣服，“你居然也有需要我的时候，撒加，很好。你猜我现在想做什么？……我想在你那张盖了章的证件照旁边，放上一张我们俩的裸照，你觉得这主意怎么样啊，我亲爱的哥哥，已经死过第二次的杰米尼探员？”

“看来，我的事情你也知道得不少么？”面对加隆的上下其手，撒加丝毫没有反对的意思。  
“当然。我从来都会做好万全的准备。”加隆脱下了撒加的衬衫。那裹着厚厚的白色绷带的上身如同他自己的一样，线条流畅，肌肉紧实，像古希腊雕塑大师精心打磨而出的艺术品。  
“万全的准备针对的是敌人，亲爱的加隆，你难道认为我是你的敌人？”赤裸着上身的撒加微微眯起眼睛看着对方，声音里一丝起伏波动也没有。  
“你不是？”加隆眯起眼睛的动作仿佛复刻于他的兄长。  
“怎么？”撒加忽然抬手抚上加隆的侧脸，明明是个暧昧无比的姿势，却又无端带出些剑拔弩张的宣战意味，“你想要……怎样的证明？”  
指尖沿着加隆的侧脸滑向耳垂，轻轻捏住，技巧性地按揉，那里立刻红得十分鲜艳。撒加低笑，那只手继续向下滑，在锁骨上稍作停留，蜻蜓点水般蹭过一侧乳尖，围着它打了个圈儿。  
“拿开！”加隆的身体剧烈地一颤。  
“它立起来了。”撒加陈述道。  
“闭嘴！……唔……”  
修长手指控制住左胸前那点樱红，不轻不重地掐弄揉捏。  
“这样……够不够？”  
“……你给我住手！”加隆抬手扣住撒加的腕，反向一带，试图控制对方。只可惜，始终映入眼里的绷带让他仍旧没能用上全力。  
“看起来是不够？”  
撒加任由着加隆扣住自己的右手手腕，不但没有试图甩脱或抽回，反而扬手朝前一送——加隆没想到他会是这个反应，撒加的指腹便碰触到了加隆的唇角。  
“这样呢？”深湛的海色眸中，潜藏的暗火似乎已经隐约地烧向了明面。  
“……你混蛋！”怔了片刻的加隆脱口而出。  
“是你先要我证明的。”撒加好整以暇地笑道。  
加隆瞪着他：“你就没有任何事情要跟我说的吗？”  
“多说无益。”撒加的手指轻轻按在加隆唇上。  
加隆朝他扑上去，左手虚晃，趁着撒加侧头闪躲，以右手制住他的手肘，这次用了十足的力道。  
撒加向后倒去，赤裸的背撞到了床头，但他只是微微皱了皱眉，并没有发出任何吃痛的低呼。  
“你打算就这么跟我耗下去是吧？好极了！”加隆以整个身体的力量强压住对方，低头吮吻，舌头强硬地顶开撒加的唇齿，攻入湿热的口腔大肆挞伐。  
撒加最初顺着他的攻势，任由他在唇舌纠缠间攻城略地，然而那搏命似的强吻很快就被撒加夺回了主动权，细致深入的探究以柔克刚，反而搅得加隆呼吸凌乱。  
加隆很快也意识到自己失去了最初掌握的先机，他微微喘息着往后退开，只觉得舌尖都微微麻木。  
“你……”他有点难以置信似的盯着撒加，一时竟然不知该说什么。  
“愿赌就要服输。”撒加脸上的神色仍然无懈可击，“第一回合……似乎是我赢了？”  
“你跟海因斯坦集团的CFO也是这样逢场作戏的吗？”加隆恨恨问道。  
“我们终于进入正题了，亲爱的加隆。”撒加不为所动地继续着完美微笑，“不过你错了，我和海因斯坦从来没有这样逢场作戏。”无视加隆的强烈反对，撒加再次以指尖摩挲过弟弟的唇线。  
“谁能想到，潘多拉·海因斯坦居然是CIA的高级特工？”加隆挥开撒加的手。  
“而且还是我曾经的搭档。”撒加不动声色地收回手，声音依然如一池潭水般平静无波，“这就好像没人知道，普普通通的书店老板竟然就是常年被FBI和NSA列在 ‘威胁国家安全’榜单头名的 ‘曙光女神’。”  
加隆骤然睁大双眼。  
“你这样子真可爱，加隆。”撒加淡定地评价，“就像是头漂亮的鹿，因为林边突然出现的猎人而受到了严重惊吓。”  
“别自视太高，”加隆很快恢复镇静，“杰米尼探员。小心又要用爆炸和假死来掩饰。”  
“我也不想。”撒加的语气听来非常诚恳，“如果不是我那位曾经的搭档坚持要置我于死地，我又何必出此下策？”  
“你活该。”加隆快速接道。  
“真是没有同情心啊。”对方丝毫不恼，“杀人不眨眼的 ‘赤蝎’跟你相比，竟然都显得可爱起来，至少，他对待爱人从来都是无比温柔。”  
“你倒是给自己加了个动听的头衔。”加隆偏过头，避开了和他的对视。  
“被我说中了么？”撒加重新探出手。这次扳住了对方的下颌。  
“放手。”加隆的声音有些冷硬。  
“除非你回答我，那位没事就喜欢进入绝密档案库闲逛的书店老板这回查出了什么？”  
“放开！”加隆重重挥手，撒加这次轻松地躲开，并且借势将他按倒在床上。  
“你太心急了，加隆。我原本以为，以你的职业素养，应该会有更多的耐心。”  
加隆曲起腿顶向撒加的腹部，这轮进攻看起来总算是不再顾及对方的伤势。  
像是料到了他的坚决反击，撒加成功地避过了攻势中最凌厉的那部分，而加隆依然被他压制。  
腹部的伤口有鲜血浸出，微微濡湿了绷带，撒加却像是并不十分在意。  
他只是带着玩味的研究，很认真地打量加隆的脸。  
“你硬了，亲爱的。”片刻之后，撒加极其平静地说道。  
“……你也是，哥哥。”他的弟弟在他身下冷冷回答。

“你看，事实证明，我跟你绝不会是逢场作戏。”撒加吻了吻加隆的额头，然后埋首在他颈间，轻咬在大动脉，感受到那条最重要的血管正突突跳动，“还要再来第二回合吗？”  
“为什么不？”加隆在他耳边说。  
“为表诚意，”撒加出其不意地将掌心覆上了他已然蓬勃的欲望，隔着长裤或轻或重地揉弄，“我先回答你一个问题。”  
加隆浑身一震，本能地猛然抬身试图挣开，但撒加制住他的手腕，以强势的姿态将他按在床上。  
“我问什么都可以？”加隆很快认清自己所处的劣势，以这个位置和角度，他几乎不可能挣脱撒加的掌握。  
“知无不言。”撒加解开了加隆的腰带搭扣，“而且，这个问题可以不算在内，够公平吧。”  
“你刚才说，‘以我的职业素养’……”加隆深深呼吸，想要压下身体里逐渐燃烧起来的本能，“你早就清楚我在干什么？”  
“是的。政府也有自己的网络专家，亲爱的加隆。说真的，我没想到你会跟‘赤蝎’合作，因为在我看来，斯考皮翁先生实在是有点过于依赖信用卡了，这当然是非常危险的。尽管有书店老板为你们准备假身份，但只要找来懂行的人，至少能从无数个伪造的人名里找到属于你们的名字……”  
他的兄长一边条分缕析地回答，一边极有技巧地将他的欲望把控在自己的掌心。  
“你完全兴奋起来了，加隆。”撒加总结道，同时熟练地单手褪下加隆的长裤。  
“……查到属于我的那个假名时你一定很有成就感吧……你这个自大狂！”加隆有些难耐似的挺了挺腰，他的手腕被撒加压制在头顶，整个身体线条已经打开，像一张即将拉满的弓。  
“你还是像小时候一样喜欢刺激，所以才会选了个纽约警察的身份作为掩护，甚至还敢于在证件照上真人出镜。我实在不知道该夸奖你们艺高人胆大，还是该嘲笑你们因为太不把执法系统放在眼里而显得愚蠢至极。”撒加继续以单手褪下了对方的最后一件遮体之物。  
在更隐秘的地方，果然纹着另外两个大写的花体字母——G和A。  
“你以为你自己就隐藏得很好么，杰米尼探员？”加隆迎着对方探究的目光，嘲讽的语气居然还没有走调。  
“那不是你的功劳，亲爱的，”撒加以左手继续紧压住加隆的手腕，右手则探向下方，以掌心圈住那愈发昂扬的欲望，“请务必找机会向阿奎斯先生转达我由衷的敬意，他是目前为止唯一一个成功追踪到我而又没有丢掉性命的人。”  
“唔……”加隆咬住唇，咽下后续的低吟，“……你最后出现……”有一瞬间他的呼吸完全乱了节奏，但很快就调整过来，“是在拉斯维加斯，原本很简单的任务，简单到根本用不着像你或是海因斯坦这个级别的探员……但是总部偏偏派了你们两个人……”  
“你得到的信息已经超过了其他所有人调查所得的总和。”撒加握住加隆的欲望，不疾不徐地套弄，“阿奎斯真是个难得的人才。他有没有为政府工作的打算？”  
“……顺便说，”加隆的脸上泛起红潮，下腹像是要烧起来，他看了撒加一眼，对方的神情似乎还跟刚才一样，但他能感觉到兄长的欲望也在蠢蠢欲动，而且……虽然指尖微凉，但撒加的掌心滚烫得可怕。  
于是他决定继续玩火：“你的假名实在很难听。”  
“是吗？”撒加的手上加了力道，满意地看到加隆的身体完全绷紧。  
“……你该一枪崩了那个负责给你们做假证件的家伙……”加隆喘息着，“至少，千万别让他给你未来的孩子起名字，如果你能有的话……”  
“你真幽默，亲爱的。”套弄的速度愈发加快。  
“你他妈的还真喜欢给自己制造爆炸……”加隆看起来有些喘不过气，话音也开始断断续续，“十三年前是汽车油箱，这次是酒店的瓦斯……既然……已经死透了……就不该……再活过来……”他竭尽全力去平复呼吸，看起来像是在经历一场惨烈的天人交战，一滴滴汗水沿着他的额角滑落下来，“你故意在纽约露出行迹……就是为了找我帮忙……我他妈的没说错吧？！否则，我根本不会知道……你还活在世上……所以……你这回一定是……惹了……天大的……”他突然停住话音，身体痉挛起来。虽然始终在竭力控制，但欲望终于如同溃堤的水，一举冲破了他能够忍耐的极限。  
“你说得很对，加隆。我的确有个大麻烦，只有和你联手，才有顺利解决的可能。”撒加看着被爱液沾湿的掌心，唇角的笑意意味深长。“实话说吧，CIA里出了内鬼，而我的身份档案……你肯定已经看到了——那上面盖着殉职的印章。事实上他们该秘密通知我唯一的亲属，但是，你看，除非像我这样使用非常手段，否则根本不可能找得到你。”  
“狗屁的非常手段……”第一轮高潮带来的燠热感笼罩着全身，加隆紧皱着眉头，心跳重如擂鼓，竟然还能空出些余裕来思考，“跟米罗谈交易的那家伙是阿布罗狄介绍过来的……这么说，”他盯着撒加的眼睛，“负责给全纽约的杀手牵线搭桥的顶级中间人……竟然会是你们的内线？海因斯坦也是通过他找到米罗的吧！”  
“说对了一半。阿布罗狄·费伊可并不属于CIA，他这次愿意帮忙，只不过因为欠我一个人情而已。至于海因斯坦……她从来没能找到你。那个去找斯考皮翁谈生意的家伙碰巧是个必须除掉的人。所以，我把他交代给了莎尔娜……”这样回答的时候，他的手指又开始向对方发起攻势。  
“……莎尔娜……暗夜罂粟？”加隆问道。  
“没错，就是她。”第一根手指悄然没入穴口，“刚才的高潮让你的头脑变得更清明了，是不是？”撒加的语气认真至极。  
“你给我……少废话……”随着第二根手指的进入，异样的疼痛混杂了巨大的快感，加隆的身体又开始发抖。  
“那家伙一直以为她就是海因斯坦。临死之前，他不也是这么跟斯考皮翁说的吗？”撒加的声音仍然很稳，听起来像是在单纯地陈述事实。  
海蓝色的眸子里忽然喷出了暴怒的火光。  
撒加无视身下人的神情，继续耐心地在加隆的身体里开疆拓土，手指朝着早已谙熟于心的位置压迫而去。  
“你他妈的……”  
“注意措辞，亲爱的加隆，别在这个时候这么粗鲁。”撒加放开了对他的手腕的压制，那里已经出现了淤血的前兆，“你想不出我为什么非要走到这地步吗？”  
“……”加隆一时说不出话来，他的胸口剧烈起伏，这种缓缓被填充、慢慢被碾磨的感觉太过久远了，但就在撒加的手指探入的那一瞬，潜藏的记忆里所蒙上的厚厚尘灰忽然全都被风吹散，黯然失色的黑白过往逐渐找回了曾经的颜色……  
“撒加……”  
加隆的声音有些喑哑，情欲像一场四月的微雨，让他整个人都变得湿腻起来。  
“混蛋……你他妈的就是个混蛋……”他喃喃地说。  
他的孪生兄长俯下身，轻吻在他胸口。  
他们两人的心脏渐渐跳动成同一个声音，在这幽暗室内清晰得一如劲烈的鼓点。  
“加隆。”撒加轻声唤着他的名。  
加隆用力抱住对方，模模糊糊地说：“别啰嗦……”  
他的兄长好像在得胜似的轻笑，但加隆已经不在乎了，他的手指狠狠地抠住撒加的肩膀，在那里留下清晰的血印，满意地感觉到对方疼得一抖。  
“进来。”他像在发号施令似的低低说道。  
撒加那硬挺的利器像要将他刺穿般直逼入最深处，加隆所有的声音都哽在了喉咙里，意识产生了空白，世界只剩下他们相连相系的那个部分。  
加隆的双腿紧紧缠绕着撒加，被反复的顶弄和强烈的撞击逼到根本无法呼吸，他的欲望再次兴致勃勃地挺立着，不时地划擦过撒加的腹部。  
有好几次，那湿润的前端正正触碰到撒加的伤口，在游丝般的刺痛感之外，竟然渐渐加入了某种他从未体验过的极致愉悦。  
这愉悦就像狂热的野火，彻底点燃了他们心里暗藏了十三年的干涸荒原……

“混蛋……”再一次高潮过后，加隆哑着嗓子骂着，伸出手来轻抚过兄长略微透出血色的伤处，“你就是个疯子！”  
“别忘了我们共享着相同的DNA。”撒加温柔地握住他的手，他的掌心已恢复了平时的温凉干燥。  
“……你他妈的故意找我去杀你？！！！”加隆几乎是在低吼。  
“恭喜你，猜对了。”他的哥哥撑起身吻了他的额头一下，“这是奖励。”  
“为什么？！”  
“怕你和不靠谱的斯考皮翁先生过不好圣诞节啊。”  
“扯够了没有！”加隆偏过头看着他，“你拿自己的命来赌，是因为你根本无法确定‘海龙’就是我。卡妙的身份掩护从来没有被任何人抓住过把柄。就算你查到我的假身份，也最多只能知道现在的我是个冒牌的纽约警察，叫着一个跟‘加隆·杰米尼’毫无相关的假名。但是，你绝对查不到这个假名跟‘杀手海龙’之间存在任何关系。我敢说，全纽约都没人知道究竟谁才是‘海龙’。”  
“有人竟然说我是自大狂。”撒加笑着说，在他的弟弟蹿起来炸毛之前及时按住了他，“既然你在警局的身份是假的，我自然不能直接去找你。你那若干假名的名下登记着8处住所，我更没法到每一个地方去空等。为了尽快见到你，我能做的难道不是只剩下一件事了吗？”  
“雇佣‘海龙’去杀你？”  
“正解。根据我从阿布罗狄那里得到的信息，‘海龙’十年来从没失手过。既然如此……”  
“既然如此，如果他在杀你的时候失了手……就意味着……”  
“不错，那就意味着，他非常有可能就是我要找的人。”


End file.
